Moments Stuck In Time
by elle dit oui
Summary: Short scenes of summer love from the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Mostly C/B.
1. mine be thy love

**Mine Be Thy Love**

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl, not mine. All you need. **

Nathaniel Archibald is bored. It's a pretty normal feeling and he knows what to do about. **Find Chuck.**The guy is like fun put into a person. Maybe they could get some "fresh air." A joint made everything seem pretty interesting.

He enters Chuck's room in the van der Bass summer house in the Hamptons. Instead of the usual porn, Roman Holiday was blaring on the 80-inch screen. His newly reinstated best friend was snuggling with Blair, one hand playing with her chestnut locks and the other fiddling with the fingers of her right hand.

"Oh, god." Nate says.

Both of his friends stare confusedly at his figure in the doorway. He shrugs.

"It's still weird, you being one of his conquests."

He tells them, nodding towards Blair. She scowls darkly and shifts away from Chuck on the bed. Nate has a feeling that he should stop talking and never start again.

Chuck pulls Blair back into his embrace.

"She's not my conquest, I'm hers."

Blair turns her head to look at him incrediously.

"What's with you, Shakespeare?"

Chuck shrugs nonchantly.

"His stuff is pretty cool."

Blair beams happily and Nate breaks his oath of silence.

"Shakespeare was gay."

Both dark heads on the bed snap around and glare at him.

"Was not." They chorus.


	2. you are the waves, i am the Ocean

**You are the Waves, I am the Ocean.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl. I've tried though. **

He's always wanted to have sex on a beach, He's done it in plenty of pretty kinky places, on a rollercoaster in Disneyland, in the storage room of a church, and behind a Target (don't ask him), to name a few.

The beach had an allure to it. He suspects it has something to do with all the James Bond movies he's watched. Hot girl, no clothes, blue water, it sounded pretty hot to him.

Sand was in their hair and the beach towel was damp with sweat. The sun was setting, the richly colored rays of light casting a shadow over their naked bodies as if it was determined to shield the couple.

Chuck slipped into her, relishing the feel of it all when his haze of pleasure was disturbed by an ear piercing scream.

"OWWWWW!" Blair screeched from underneath him.

"What?" he asked her, sliding out smoothly, his face crumpled in worry.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks.

"Fuck! I think a fucking jellyfish just stung me." She howls. He can't help it, he laughs.

The glare on her pain-filled face tells him he's not going to have sex for another month.


	3. he's a call guy

**He's a call guy**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned GG, I'm a liar.**

"You are so whipped." Nate laughed. "You're like, Blair's bitch."

Chuck had just finished telling him about being turned into Blair's Sherpa on her trek across every designer store in town. Chuck scowled at his best friend.

"Look he's talking."

Laughing again, Nate said, "Why do you even do it?"

Chuck snorted loudly. "It's Blair."

The blond boy nodded in understanding. That was enough of an explanation.

"Plus, she's hot. And the sex is worth it."

Chuck added contentedly and Nate raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I would know."

Chuck opened his mouth to say something offensive when his ringing phone interrupted him mid-breath.

Blair. Speak of the devil's girlfriend.

"Hey," she cooed into the phone. "Where are you?"

With Archibald." He answered, glancing towards his best friend who was doing his pretty boy smirk.

"Can you come over? My mom's away in Paris and I'm kind of lonely."

Her mom was always away in Paris.

"Where's Serena?" he asked.

"Not that kind of lonely." She breathed exasperatedly.

He got the point. The Devil's girl was also pretty horny.

"I'm on my way." He smugly replied.

He hung up and pulled himself up from the couch. Nate watched him lazily as her reached for his wallet.

"Dude, I think you just got a bootycall."


	4. it's a lifestyle choice

**It's a lifestyle choice**

**Disclaimer: Hate to admit it, but I don't own GG.**

"Oh, would you stop sulking already?!" Blair snapped at her boyfriend.

His pout increased and he glared at her resentfully.

"Just because I didn't want to have a threesome with the hot bartender doesn't mean I should get the silent treatment from you all day." Blair continued.

"I'm not sulking, I'm _reflecting quietly_." Chuck sullenly repiled.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"The only reflecting you know is when you spend an hour in front of the mirror."

He wrinkled his brow and stopped because it caused premature wrinkles. He only spent 50 minutes anyways. OHMYGOD, he was becoming _such_ a woman. It was all Blair's fault.

"Mrs. Campbell made me do it all the time in kindergarten, I'm an expert."

He informed her reproachfully.

"Please, the only time you think is when Chuck Jr. is involved."

"You would have liked a threesome." Chuck insisted.

She stared at him like he suddenly grew an extra set of balls.

"You could at least have given it a try." He said obstinately.

"Did you know that 50 percent of the people involved in threesomes become homosexual?"

She told him, biting her lip.

His face instantly became worried.

He was so damn gullible sometimes.

He better not get Eric's hopes up.


	5. alcohol induced ramblings

**Alcohol induced rambling**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. **

The sun's shining, the birds are chirping and it's a beautiful day. Two of Manhattan's most gorgeous girls were sunning themselves as their male counterparts playing cricket.

Blair took a sip of her icy pina colada and closed her eyes as the icy drink washed over her. She opened her eyes to find Chuck's gaze on her. She waved happily to him and he waved back and returned to his game.

Serena giggled.

"Seeing you being all mushy with Chuck is scarier than Georgina's tape."

Blair licked her lips and smiled.

"Please. Watching you make out with Brooklyn was more terrifying than the needle I had to get after being in a 5-mile radius of him."

"Blair," Serena remonstrated primly. "Be nice."

They sat there in silence sipping their drinks for a few minutes.

"You know," Blair said as an afterthought. "Dan isn't that bad."

Serena's mouth dropped open in shock as she watched her best friend's lips move.

Blair smirked. "For future references, I was drunk when I said that. Very, very drunk."


	6. hey, they've got the genes

**They've got the genes**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. Don't own GG.**

His head hurt. A lot. He was in agony, the pain ripping through his cranium was like a blue hot poker. He was being a wuss about it, it just hurt. A lot.

He was never attacking an Asian guy again, no matter how much they grinded on Blair. They were, like, all related to Jackie Chan. He probably had a concussion or something equally grave. Did head injuries affect his bottom half?

Chuck's eyes flicker open and Blair's worried face comes into view above him. He's on the ground, resting on the icy cool tiles of the dance floor. He momentaril swells with pride as he recollects how he tried to beat up Jackie Chan's long-lost cousin over the subject of Blair's dignity. God, he does love her.

He watches in anticipation when Blair's mouth parts slightly to speak, waiting for the legions of compliments and promises of sex as a reward for his heroic, noble and romantic gesture.

He smirks to himself as her lips begin to form words and he can imagine the fevers gratefulness pouring from them. She's speaking now.

"Bass, you fight like a girl."


	7. he gets to say i told you so

**He gets to say I told you so**

**Disclaimer: Hate to tell you this, but I don't own GG. Never have, never will.**

"You look like a hooker in that shirt. I like it though."

Chuck informs her. It's a slightly see-through light blue blouse with a navy bra underneath. He feels like it's his duty as a boyfriend to warn her.

"You would know." She retorts. Blair squints and looks down at her chest.

"It's fine." She tells him.

"If you were working at a strip joint."

"I was a guest once." She reminds him.

"A burlesque club." She waves her hand in dismissal.

"Anyway, I don't look like a hooker."

He shrugs. He loves saying 'I told you so.'

They're walking to the restaurant because it's his limo driver's day off and it's pretty close. He decides to walk a tiny bit behind her (he's got a point to prove).

It's not long before a guy taps her on the shoulder, hands her a hundred and asks her back to his place. She rips the bill in two and tells him his place is probably a rabbithole so she's going to refuse.

The guy slinks off, defeated and Chuck moves to Blair's side, a smirk plastered to his face.

"I told you so." He says smarmily and she eyes him, irritated.

"Isn't it like your duty to go beat him up?" She demands. Chuck shrugs.

"You know I've taken an oath against fighting Asian guys."

Blair raises an eyebrow and looks at him pointedly.

"The guy was _Italian." _She says pointedly.

"Asian and Italian guys then, all guys really."

He tells her. She scoffs at him and he turns to her.

"Don't worry, I think that transsexual's heading your way."


	8. bringing the newest in burlesque

**Bringing the newest in burlesque**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

He tells her over dinner at her favorite restaurant. They've got a private room and it's pretty quiet, just him and her. Candles light the room, the sweet scents filling the room and the flames casting little rainbows as they shine through the crystal candleholders.

"I want you to become a partner in Victrola." She's staring at him, agape and she knows she looks like a complete idiot.

"But it's yours."

Chuck nods. "Well, you've made such a momentous contribution."

"I accept, then." Her heart feels warm and fuzzy, flooding her with lust, appreciation and ideas.

He looks pleased by her agreement and she can't help but taunt him.

"With one condition." His face falls. "You have to dance onstage." She tells him jokingly.

She's still and thoughtful, deliberating silently and she can't believe he would actually consider this for her.

"Deal," he says,

"But only you call me baby vamp."


	9. breakfast with the breakfast club

**Breakfast with the Breakfast Club**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. **

The Non-Judging Breakfast Club was having breakfast with Bart Bass. It was awkwardly silent except for the occasions 'could you pass the something'? The Big Bad Bass was reading the New York Times.

"So it's a beautiful day." Bart said from behind his newspaper.

No one answered him.

"Almost 22 degrees." Bart folded his newspaper and set it down.

"What are your plans?" He asked as if they had a business proposal.

"Chuck and I were planning to take a walk in the park."

Blair smiled angelically and her boyfriend shot her a dark glance. She shot one back that promised sex in the bushes and he smirked contentedly.

"Maybe we'll join you." Serena said enthusiastically and Chuck glared at her.

"Or maybe we'll do something else." she tacked on nervously.

"Good ideas." Bart commented placidly.

No one said anything else and the only sounds were spoons scraping. Bart opened his mouth.

"So does anyone want to tell me why the cook found a pair of panties in the pancake batter?"

Blair and Chuck gulped.


	10. confessions in leather bound diaries

**Confessions in Leather Bound Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG.**

Blair's footsteps were thunderous as her black pumps met the marble floor angrily. She pounded loudly on the door and yelled,

"Chuck, you ass! Give me back my diary!"

She tried the door again and looked immensely surprised when it swung open. Her expression turns menacing again as she views her boyfriend doubled up in laughter, clutching a red leather-bound book.

"Give that back!" She commanded and snatched the book from his hands.

"I cannot believe you described Nathaniel as the most beautiful prince you ever met."

He said, laughing.

"I was six." She retorted before her lips curled up in a smirk as a thought hit her.

"Did you read the part about yourself?" She handed him back the diary.

His brow furrowed as his eyes flickered across the page intently.

He looked up angrily.

"I. Did. Not. Look. Like. A. Vampire."


	11. you're under arrest

**Hold your hands up**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GG.**

"My wrist hurts." Blair whined loudly.

At this injury rate, she was never sleeping with him again.

"There nothing I can do about it."

Chuck said impatiently while throwing piles of clothes out of the way.

"I can't believe you lost the key."

She seethed, tapping her foot impatiently. Honestly, mating with a lion was safer.

"I'm trying to find it." He said huffily. "Why don't you do something?"

"Like what?! Just in case you can't remember, I'm half naked and handcuffed to a bed."

She snapped. He sent her a look that said 'Good point".

He dug through the untidy heap of sheet strewn on the ground and throws his hands up in the air.

"I've looked everywhere. Where the hell is it?"

His mouth opened to form an 'o' when he realized something.

"Remember that thing that fell into the toilet?"

Her mouth dropped as she realizes what his point is.

"Oh no." She breathed.

"Oh yes." He said grimly.

She sent him another look that said 'Are you going to get it now?"

He steps backwards and shakes his head violently.

"Oh no, I'm Chuck Bass."


	12. destruction and lust go hand in hand

**Destruction and lust go hand in hand**

**Dislaimer: Nada. Zip. Nil. That's what I own.**

**A/N. I've got it figured out. I'm doing 18 of these, one for each episode in the first season. **

Nathaniel Archibald surveyed the mess of a room nervously. Broken glass was shattered everywhere, there were puddles of what seemed like alcohol, clothes were in disarray and books and DVDs seemed to have flown out of their shelves. His best friend was sitting against his bed, drinking scotch straight out of the bottle. Nate assumed all of the glasses were broken.

"What happened, man?" He asked worriedly.

"Blair." Chuck shrugged nonchalantly.

Nate plopped down beside his best friend, carefully avoiding the glass.

"Was she mad?" he questioned.

Chuck smirked. "Oh yeah."

Frowning, Nate wondered if Chuck was bipolar or something. Generally, when Blair was mad, people tended to be sad.

"What did you do?" He asked incredulously.

Chuck bit his lip repentantly.

"You know that Swarvoski crystal dollhouse she loves, well…. she found out that Dorota didn't break it, I did."

"She did all this because of a dollhouse?"

Nate's eyes widen. That was intense.

"No," Chuck says slowly, "A crystal dollhouse. I said sorry and-"

"And she didn't forgive you and threw things."

Nate cut in sympathetically and patted his best friend on the back, he knew how the story went.

"Don't worry, man, you know Blair."

Chuck frowns.

"No, that's not it at all. She pushed me around a lot and ripped off my clothes."

Nate finds a torn pair of underwear in the wreckage.

"You mean you were just having sex?" His mouth drops open.

Damn, they were destructive.


	13. forgiveness is divine

**Forgiveness is divine.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GG.**

The dollhouse was a beautiful piece of art. An original, one-of-a-king masterpiece made entirely of the finest Swarovski crystal and studded with gems. The light sparkled and reflected off the dollhouse and the maids dusted it daily to keep it that way. Serena loved it, it was different than all the other pretty things Blair owned. It had a childish yet elegant type of beauty to it. As kids, Blair and her had spent countless hours staring at it on it's pedestal, too afraid of it's delicacy to touch it.

It was missing.

"B," she turned to the brunette. "Where's the dollhouse?"

"Broke." She replied offhandedly.

Serena gasped. "Who? What? When? Where? Why?"

"Into a million little pieces." Blair chanted giddily and then calmed down.

"Chuck did it. By the way, you're not a reporter."

The other girl took in Blair's good mood.

"Aren't you mad at all?"

She asked cautiously. You never knew around Blair, she was like a Midol before and after video. Maybe the destruction of the Eight Wonder of the World hadn't really hit her yet.

Blair shrugged.

"We had sex and I forgave him."

Gaping, Serena exclaimed.

"That's it, sex? You mean, no ass kissing, groveling, favors or grudges?"

Blair shrugged again. "Nope."

Serena reeled inwardly.

Why hadn't she been born a boy?!


	14. love of photography

**Love of Photography**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG.**

"I love you." He says into her hair, closing his eyes in self-satisfaction.

She wriggles free and looks up at him from under her lashes.

"There. Practice makes perfect."

His eyes snap open and he looks down suspiciously at his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" He questions her slowly and she giggles.

"How many times did it take for you to get it right?"

"I only said it once." He complains morosely.

She kisses his neck softly and smiles teasingly up at him.

"Oh? Then what did Serena catch you saying to my picture?"

His eyes narrow.

"Little snitch. Just wait till she kills someone else."

Blair laughs and kisses his neck again and he responds by kissing her forehead. Chuck raises his eyebrows expectedly.

"Isn't there something you have to say?"

Blair pauses momentarily and opens her mouth just to close it again.

"I…I, oh, damn." She stuttered.

Chuck smirked.

"Would you like a photograph? I promise I won't tell Serena."

Blair glared.

"I love you, Bass."


	15. office romances, bromances and siblings

**Office Romances, Bromances and Sibling Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

"Come on," Serena giggled, pulling her boyfriend by hand into the room. "Haven't you ever wanted to do it somewhere _really_ weird?"

"Yeah," Nate mumbled awkwardly,"I guess. I never thought that your stepfather's office would be the best place. I mean, this is where Chuck's dad works. _Bart Bass."_

"Well, don't think about it." She said slyly, grabbing his hand. "Think about _me."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, running his hands up and down his chest before peeling off his shirt. He started to move his hands hungrily over her body when a burst of pealing laughter interrupted him. Serena gasped,

"It's eleven p.m.? Who would be here?"

She gasped quizzically at him. Nate shrugged, how on Earth would he know? They wouldn't come in the boss's office though. He started to reach for his shirt when the door burst open.

Blair's back was facing them and she had her hands around Chuck's neck and they were, well, making out. The sound of Serena's gasp spun Blair around.

"God, what are you guys doing here?" Blair exclaimed.

"Nothing." Serena said nervously in an airy voice. "You?"

"Um..." Blair stammered.

"I left something here." Chuck interjected and all three people nodded.

"So..." Blair said. "You guys can get back to what you were doing first."

She made a move to leave the office when Serena impulsively halted her.

"Maybe you and Chuck want to find whatever you were looking for."

Blair shot her a look.

"No, we'll leave you and Nate alone."

"Unless..." Cuck trailed off and Blair caught the glint in his eyes.

"No way, Chuck. No orgies."


	16. this is private property

**This is Private Property**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, lawsuit averted.**

She's obviously mad at him and he's not apologizing for that's not his fault at all. No way. She's just being overly jealous and controlling- not that he would tell her that. He likes his downstairs area exactly the way it is, thank you very much.

He's sick of it though, the way her glare is making the back of his head all tingly and weird.

"I'm never taking you to a strip club again."

He declares and all that does is increase the intensity of her angry stare. Exhaling, he says,

"Come on, Blair, how is it my fault that that stripper slapped my ass?"

She just continues glowering and doesn't answer him.

Trying to appease her, he continues.

"I swear it will never happen again."

She finally looks at him normally and demands,

"How are you going to do that?"'

He groans.

For the next two weeks, there's going to be a sign taped to his ass that says,

Property of Blair Waldorf.


	17. traditions aren't traditions

**Traditions aren't Traditions Anymore**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl.**

In the Upper East Side, there's an extra officially recognized day. Its tradition is strictly averred by, like New Years or Christmas. It's the Leave-Chuck-Bass-Alone Day, also known as the day Misty Bass decided to pop enough pills to tranquilize an elephant.

On this day, no one calls Chuck and Chuck calls no one. There's a stric no-contact rule, Room 1812 is undisturbed. So when Blair Waldorf answers a knock at her door, she nearly has a heart attack when she sees who it is.

"Chuck? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your suite doing…"

She paused not knowing what he did alone in there. Porn was probably too crude on his mother's death day, but it was Chuck Bass. You just never knew.

"Whatever you do." She finished lamely.

"I wanted your company."

He told her softly, encircling his arms around her waist and walking her tenderly over to the bed and pulling her down.

"I'm here." She replied.

"I know." He responded, kissing her shoulder.

They watched in silence for a while.

"Don't ever leave me." He told her, his face pressed into her hair.

"I won't." She automatically reacted, "I love you."

"I love you too."

His eyes traveled contentedly towards the T.V. After a couple of moments, he said,

"Hmm. I never knew. Audrey wore an underwire."

Blair snorted.

Typical.


	18. extensive verb vocabulary

**Extensive Verb Vocabulary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip GIrl.**

**A/N: So this is it. The last one. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day and made the story worth it. :) **

"Do you want to live in a townhouse or a condo?"

Chuck directed the question to Blair's back and watched as she turned around, her eyebrows raised.

"If that's your proposal, where's the ring?" She demanded and he laughed.

"I meant for when we go to Yale. Together, I presume."

She bit her lip and scanned his face.

"I thought you wanted to go to Dartmouth with Nate."

"You're much more fun to sleep with, Waldorf."

"What about all those new college girls waiting for you to teach them Anatomy?"

She smiled and he smirked.

"The problem with sleeping with strangers.. they're strange. I'm going where you are."

Chuck kissed her delicately on the tip of her nose and she looked up through her lashes at his face. Sighing happily, she said,

"You really do love me, don't you?" Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered,

"Define love." The corners of her lips curled into a smile.

"Bass?"

"Hmmm, Waldorf?"

"Stop treating me like a dictionary."


End file.
